


Old Friend

by HlGHNOON



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Spoilers, afterlife stuff, big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HlGHNOON/pseuds/HlGHNOON
Summary: This is just something quick I whipped up not too long ago I thought I'd share! Enjoy, y'all.





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I whipped up not too long ago I thought I'd share! Enjoy, y'all.

Light danced its way through the leaves of the forest to the undergrowth below, scattering itself in fragments. One of these fragments sliced through to hit a certain man in the eye, causing him to squint.  
John Marston had been tracking a stag in the wilderness for a couple days now, intending to kill it and provide some food for himself. He’d seen the same creature just outside of Beecher’s Hope a few times. Just watching him. Or well… he assumed it’d been the same one.  
Regardless, it was only a few feet away now. He had a bow and arrow in hand, shifting a little to get a better shot. In doing so, however he landed his weight on a twig, snapping it.  
The stag raised its head to look at John, ears pointing upward. Most deer would’ve run, but this one stayed when it saw John’s face, staring him in the eyes.  
John hesitated, slowly undrawing his bow, his aim sinking. He saw something familiar in the stag’s eyes, something that made his eyes water and his heart wrench. The wooden weapon slipped from his fingers and onto the forest floor with a quiet thunk.  
The man slowly attempted to approach the creature, keeping eye contact with it. As he got closer, it lowered its head a little, allowing him to reach out with a hand and press his warm hand against the bridge of its snout. “Arthur…” John uttered with his hoarse voice, strained by the tears he fought to keep in his eyes.  
The stag let its eyes close as he heard John say his name, relieved that he’d recognised him.  
“Thank you, old friend…” John started, gently stroking his fingertips down the stag’s nose before drawing it back. “- For giving me a second chance.”  
Arthur bowed his head and exhaled softly before he started to turn away, keeping his gaze on his old friend before he disappeared into the undergrowth, at peace.


End file.
